Xiaolin TV
by GreatDarkNoodleKing
Summary: Based off Total Drama Series Twelve competitors fighting for one million dollars and the title of Xiaolin Master! Chack, Chamiko, RaiKim, Clashley, Jessundo, Chuya, LeMimiko, ClayKim- all sorts of horrible romantic situations inside, just wait for the next episode! -Vlad, Wuya, Omi, Clay, Jessie, Jack, Chase, LeMime, Raimundo, Kimiko, Ashley, and Hannibal!
1. Introduction to hell

**Xiaolin TV- Episode One: Introduction to hell.**

"Hello!" a man with a large, long, yellow head walked onto the screen, smiling happily. "I'm Grand Master Dashi! Today, I'll be introducing you to the contestants on the newest reality TV series- Xiaolin TV!" he almost shouted, smiling with perfect white teeth. He was standing in front of what looked sort of like an ancient temple. "In fact, here they are now!" he motioned to his left and slowly a group of teenagers began walking on screen.

"Each of our competitors are eighteen years of age, at least, and they've never met each other before today!" Dashi said happily. A boy with long black hair shoved a shorter boy with brown hair, knocking him onto his face and then the boy with black hair snickered. "It looks like they're already making friends, though!" Dashi said, completely oblivious.

"Now, these are, Wuya!" Dashi motioned to a girl with poofy red hair and shining green eyes, who was currently brushing off her long black dress. The girl looked up when she heard her name and she smiled and waved at the camera.

"Omi!" A small boy with a large yellow head walked over toward the camera and gave a peace sign.

"Clay!" A rather big boy with a cowboy hat covering most of his light blond hair looked up from eating a bag of chips to smile a little before returning to eating.

"His sister, Jessie!" A plump girl with a black cowboy hat was applying lipstick when her name was called. She smiled and blew a kiss to the camera.

"Raimundo!" The brown haired boy, who had been shoved, got to his feet and smiled a little at the camera before scowling at the boy who had pushed him.

"Jack!" Next to Raimundo, a boy with spiky red hair. He had a long black trench coat on and goggles on his forehead. He grinned sheepishly at the camera.

"Vlad!" A very big blond boy with bright blue eyes. He was already smiling, but when he heard his name his smile grew.

"Kimiko!" A girl with thin blue eyes and even thinner black eyebrows. Her black hair was in pigtails and when she heard her name, she twitched and smiled nervously.

"Ashley!" A girl with short blond hair, wearing a shirt with cat prints coating it. She smiled at the camera and winked happily.

"Chase!" The boy with the long black hair, who was currently smirking at Raimundo, blinked when he heard his name and looked at Dashi.

"LeMime!" Dashi motioned to an actual mime, to which all the other kids stared and backed away from.

"And lastly, Hannibal!" A boy with a sunburnt nose, standing next to Wuya. He grinned when his name was called, revealing his teeth to be yellow and not too pretty to look at.

"Now that we've met all our competitors, let's explain what they'll be competing for! After several Xiaolin Showdowns, one every episode, we will have one clear winner who will receive one million dollars and the title of Xiaolin Master!" Dashi announced to the camera. The kids, all lined up now, looked at him as he talked.

"You're all being put onto teams, Heylin and Xiaolin," Dashi said, turning to the kids.

"Chase, Raimundo, Kimiko, Jessie, LeMime, and Ashley, you're all on team Heylin!" Dashi announced, "The rest of you are team Xiaolin!" Raimundo groaned when he heard his name called after Chase's and he scowled at him when he heard the taller boy laugh. LeMime was looking around for a moment, before shrugging and pretending to lug a backpack around on his shoulder. Kimiko looked at the three other girls- she felt bad that Wuya was the only girl on the other team.

"Shouldn't the girls be split evenly?" She asked, raising her hand.

Chase snickered at her and mocked, "This isn't high school, goody two-shoes… You don't have to raise your hand." Kimiko's hand flinched, but she quickly turned to scowl at the boy.

Dashi smiled and said, "Nope! We split you up at random!" Kimiko muttered a soft 'oh' and then looked at Jessie and Ashley, who were each commenting on the other's outfits. Jessie's hat had a cat head on it. Kimiko sighed- she wasn't that big on cats…

"Go to your rooms, everyone," Dashi said with a smile, "Master Fung will help you find them. And the guys are on the West side of the temple whereas the girls are on the East."

"Which way's East?" Jack asked, looking at the kids around him. Hannibal groaned.

"The girls are on the East," he grumbled to the red-head. Jack's mouth made a perfect O shape and he nodded.

"Too bad to," Chase commented, smirking at Kimiko, "I would have just loved to sleep next to miss goody two-shoes. Go to bed every night at eight thirty precious?"

Kimiko scowled at him, clenching her fists tightly.

After they had been assigned rooms Dashi had gathered them to explain how the game worked. "Each day two members of a team will compete in Xiaolin Showdowns, unless I say otherwise," he grinned at the mixed reactions to that, "At the end of every day, the teams can choose who they want to vote off, so that that person will no longer have a chance to compete. It does not necessarily have to be whoever lost the Showdown. It could just be whoever you don't like… Sooo…" Dashi saw the pair of glares from Kimiko and Raimundo toward Chase and said, "Try to make friends."

He said that was all for today and let them do whatever they wanted for the rest of their first day. He said the Shen Gong Wu vault was a confessional where they could send shout outs, blow off steam, or whatever. It was also where they would vote. Kimiko hurried down there right away.

She sat on the steps and smiled at the camera. "Hey, this is a shout-out to my papa and Keiko back home in Tokyo! Love you guys! Omigosh, Keiko, did you see some of the guys here? Hot, or what?"

Another confessional cut across, it was Omi, the littlest competitor. "Where is the camera?" he asked, looking around confusedly, "I do not understand…"

A third confessional started, it was Ashley. "Okay, so this place so far really seems to suck. I guess Jessie's pretty cool, but I kinda agree with that Chase kid- that Kimiko girl's kinda a goody goody… Who wants to hang out with a goody goody like her? She's not gonna go far if she doesn't play bad…"

Jack was sitting outside, next to Omi, playing a videogame. Omi was amazed by it and Jack was trying to explain the instructions to him. Raimundo was sitting with Clay and the two were talking about sports. Raimundo was big into soccer, but Clay was saying he liked football more than anything.

Wuya had made quick friends with Ashley, Jessie, Hannibal, and Jack. Currently, she was just hanging out with the girls. Kimiko felt slightly jealous, she was sitting by herself, watching all the new groups of friends. She was usually really good at making friends, but thanks to the comment from the black haired jerk earlier, everyone here thought she was a nerd. Well, except one…

LeMime walked over to where she was and bowed. Kimiko blinked and stared at him confusedly. He waved to the spot next to her and she quickly understood. "Oh, sorry, yeah, you can sit here," she said, scooching a little. He smiled and turned to sit. Kimiko giggled when he purposely waggled his butt before sitting.

"You don't talk at all, huh?" she asked. He shook his head no. Kimiko couldn't imagine that, she needed to talk to communicate things to people. "Are you a mute, or do you not talk because you're a mime and it's fun to act?" she asked after a little bit. He put his hand against his chin for a second before putting up one finger. "So you're a mute," she whispered. He nodded with a friendly smile. "You sure don't seem to upset about it," she said with a little giggle. He shook his head and then grabbed hold of nothing next to his head and as he raised his hands, his mouth raised into a huge grin. Kimiko giggled at him. Normally mimes were creepy, but he was just a kid- he was okay.

After a brief pause, Kimiko asked, "You don't care if I seem like a nerd?"

LeMime hopped to his feet and suddenly he pulled out a pair of enormous glasses. He put them across his nose, made a dorky face, and pretended to write on a chalkboard. Kimiko couldn't help but laugh- that was definitely a no.

After a little bit more of LeMime making silly motions, Omi came over to the two of them, and he too began laughing at his antics. It was weird that a silent kid had brought them together, but once Kimiko got talking to the little guy, she found that Omi was really adorable. Apparently he had been raised away from technology and the modern world, so none of what was around him made any sense. Even though he was eighteen, he seemed like a little kid. Kimiko had officially made two new friends. And at one point when she looked up she saw Raimundo looking at her. When he saw she was looking his cheeks had darkened and he had looked away. Smiling, she had a feeling she'd make another friend soon enough.

When it was time for bed, Kimiko walked toward the East side of the Temple and she noticed immediately that Hannibal and Wuya seemed a little too friendly. She hoped they were just making some sort of pact and not dating, because they both seemed pretty scary. Watching over her shoulder, Kimiko noticed Raimundo smile and wave at her. She waved back and he headed off down to his room.

Kimiko, sitting in the Shen Gong Wu vault for a confessional cut across. "Well, it looks like hormones are already raging here in the Xiaolin Temple…" she said, rubbing a nail file across her hand. She looked up at the camera and grinned, her cheeks blazing, "Oh, come on! He's cute! Can you blame me?"

Dashi swiveled around to face the camera and he said with a laugh, "Well, it seems like some people are becoming more than just friends pretty quickly here. This should be fun…! Stay tuned for the next episode!"

**I based this off the Total Drama Series. So no, it's not original. There's going to be more than just RaiKim in this. There's going to be Chuya, Hannuya, Chamiko, ClayKim, Jackley, LeMimiko, Chack, Jessundo, Clashley, and so on. I'm basically smashing all of them together in horrible cheesy romantic situations! And it's up to you voters to decide who you really want to get the hell out, who you desperately want to see hook up, and who you want to see win. (Oh, and if you want some naughtiness, that'd be cool too. Both the lemon kind and the evil manipulating kind.)**

**Also, anyone else wondering where Chase and Vlad went?**


	2. Something of a Showdown

**Xiaolin TV. Chapter Two. Something of a Showdown.**

Dashi walked in front of the camera and smiled. "Well, it seems like our viewers are all suspicious of Chase and Vlad, who were both completely missing during the 'get to know you' period all our other competitors were having. Where _did_ they go? Find out, right now!" he said. After finishing, Dashi grabbed a giant mallet and slammed it into an enormous gong as hard as he physically could. As the vibrations rang out, there was instantly screaming, shouting, groaning, and swearing- LOTS of swearing.

"Up an' at 'em, kids! We've got a big day today!" Dashi shouted with a voice that seemed unnaturally loud. After that, he walked away, smiling proudly.

A confessional cut into that moment, Wuya sitting there, rubbing her ears. "Was that our wakeup call?" she asked, looking extremely irritated, "I think I'd have preferred a bucket of cold water on my face…"

A second confessional cut in. It was Dashi sitting there, grinning, and he pointed to the camera, winking, and said, "Noted."

The kids all dragged themselves out in front of the temple, each of them looking almost completely drained of energy. Kimiko rubbed her eyes and yawned tiredly, Omi walking next to her, well, actually, leaning against her as she walked. Ashley seemed to be wide awake, but when she held up an energy drink it made sense. Clay's only visible eye had a dark purple bag underneath it- evidently not even the heavy sleepers got enough sleep.

"Sleep well?" Raimundo came over to Kimiko, smiling shyly.

She groaned. "Hardly… I could hear one of you guys over there snoring all night…!" she griped, yawning again.

Raimundo smiled and said sheepishly, "Oh yeah, that was Clay… I have extra earplugs if you want 'em."

Kimiko's eyes lit up. "Really?" she asked. "Oh, thanks, that'd be aw-!"

Shoving the two of them in the back was Chase. He smirked and hissed at them, "Aw look at the happy couple. You two are so cute I could puke."

Omi turned his head and mumbled, "But cuteness shouldn't make anyone feel sick…" He was so tired- apparently he didn't understand Chase was mocking them.

Once all the kids got to the front of the temple, they all looked for Dashi. Dashi was standing out near two tall poles and he was smiling warmly at them.

Jack quickly asked, "What's with the poles?"

Someone hit him, it was Jessie. "Don't ask that! On shows like this it's never because it's a gift!" she spat at him angrily.

Clay jumped forward and yelled at his sister, "Hey, back off! He's on my team, Jessie!" She stuck her tongue out at him before walking next to Ashley.

"Unfortunately Jack, Jessie's right," Dashi said with a grin. Somebody groaned in the group, but it was hard to decipher who- the only one hundred percent thing they all knew was that it wasn't LeMime. "See, these two poles are the start of what I'd like to call today's morning torture. You're all going to have to-"

Vlad cut across him. "You said we had Showdown. This not Showdown…!" his grammar was poor and Kimiko cringed as he spoke.

Sighing, Dashi said, "I was getting to that, Vlad. You see, whenever I feel like it, I'm going to make your stay here even more miserable. I will randomly make you _all_- yes all- do physically trying tasks that will make whoever gets stuck doing the showdown have a harder time at it. And because you all participate in the tasks, you'll all be worse off, so no one has an edge." After explaining that, none of the kids looked happy with him. Dashi then went on to say, "Now, these poles are where you will have to tie one of your teammates, also they will be blindfolded. There are hidden items in the forest behind me. Each member of the teams will have to go and retrieve items and bring them to their tied teammate. There are a few trick items and a few you can use to injure your enemy's participant."

"Such as?" Chase asked.

"Well, my personal favorite is the burning coals in a bowl that you could trick the blindfolded kid to sticking their hands into," Dashi said. Two of the girls squeaked in fear at that, and a couple of the boys cringed. "Okay, I want you to choose your guinea pig, tie them to the pole, and then go retrieve your items."

Everyone stood in a circle and Raimundo growled, "I vote we tie Chase here to the pole." Chase scowled at him for that and was about to say something else, when he was interrupted.

"Guys, we're not gonna get ahead if we're fighting the whole time," Kimiko said, "I volunteer to be the one tied up, okay?"

Raimundo looked worried, but Chase was grinning. "Aw, worried about me, princess?" he asked snidely.

Kimiko didn't even dignify that with a response- she just scowled at him and walked over to the pole. LeMime went over to her and began wrapping her with invisible rope. People started arguing about that, but to Kimiko's surprise, it almost felt like there were real ropes on her.

"There's no rope!" Hannibal shouted to Dashi, "They're cheating!"

Dashi looked and called to them, "LeMime, I'm sorry, but you're gonna have to use rope we can see. Those are the rules…!"

He shrugged and untied the fake rope and then used real rope. He took a red handkerchief out of his sleeve and tied it around Kimiko's eyes. There was a strange silence for a while before Dashi shouted they could all go and Kimiko found herself waiting at the pole.

The other team hadn't argued long about whom they were tying up- Jack. He had gotten stuck with it when they played 'Nose Goes' and he had lost. Jack squirmed uncomfortably against the ropes wrapped around his waist.

"Yo, how long will this take?" he called out blindly. Kimiko turned her head in his direction, listening carefully.

Dashi replied, "However long it takes your teammates to find what they need to find…" Jack groaned. Kimiko sighed, folded her arms across her chest, and waited.

The kids could be seen running through the woods, cameramen frantically trying to catch up with them. A blur of Vlad, a speck of Raimundo- none of them could keep up with the speedy teens. One camera-man was lucky enough to catch Ashley climbing up a tree, unfortunately he got a rather long shot of her panties; her cat print panties.

Kimiko heard footsteps crunching. Someone was coming back! She prayed they were on her team.

"Hey beautiful," Kimiko wanted to gag when she recognized the arrogant voice of Chase.

"Did you find anything useful?" she asked irritatedly.

Ignoring the question, Chase commented with a snicker, "You look good tied to a pole. It's a cute look for you."

Fed up with his ass-holiness, Kimiko shouted, "Just give me whatever the fuck you found, you ass!" She was holding out her hands, clenching her fists tightly. She felt something rounded in her hands, and it was warm. She felt sweat run down her face when she realized Chase had handed her the bowl of burning coals. Before she could ask him why he had given them to her, she heard his footsteps running off again.

"Dashi, what do I do with this?" she shouted, trying to ignore the heat radiating form the bowl.

"You've just gotta wait until one of your team comes and puts it down! Don't wanna drop that on your feet, now, do we?" he called, laughing at the end.

Scoffing, Kimiko spat, "You're all sick!"

She heard more crunching feet later, but unfortunately they ran to Jack. She heard the voice of Clay- she recognized his accent- and Jack asking him what he had in his hands. She wished she had heard the rest, because suddenly there was a skidding sound in front of her.

"Kimiko! Ohmigosh, why do you have the coals?" it was Raimundo. Kimiko was overjoyed.

Holding the bowl out toward him, she shouted angrily, "Because royal jerk face gave them to me! Just put them down!" He took the bowl from her.

"I found this weird sword thing," he said. Kimiko could hear the smile in his voice.

"Awesome, um, what do I do with it?" she asked.

"I dunno, I just thought it was cool," Raimundo said. He said he'd set it with the coals.

After hearing him run off again, Kimiko shouted to Dashi, "What's the point of us being tied up here if we don't do anything?"

"You could get hurt by the other team! And you have no idea how long this will take- your muscles can only tolerate standing up so rigidly for so long!" he shouted back. Kimiko grumbled angrily under her breath.

A confessional cut across, and it was of Kimiko, with her hands inside two buckets of ice water. "Okay, I don't know whose idea this was, but it was **so reckless**! Someone could have really gotten hurt! What if Jack or I have a spinal condition? What then?"

Kimiko heard footsteps crunch up to her. "Whadjoo find?" she asked eagerly holding out her hands. She didn't hear a voice respond to her, but she felt a gloved hand take hers. It was LeMime. He put a strange round object in her hands- it was cool and smooth, then he took it and set it down before running back into the woods.

After a few more trips of teammates running to give her stuff, Kimiko could feel her legs falling asleep. She decided to be nice and she called out, "Jack, how ya holding up?"

"I can't feel my legs, man!" he shouted back, sounding worried.

Kimiko laughed, "Mine are tingling!" She heard crunching again and turned her head. She held out her hands, asking what they had. She didn't hear a voice, so she assumed it was LeMime again.

But suddenly she felt horrible, searing, absolutely excruciating pain on her hands. She screamed bloody murder and pulled her hands back as fast as she could. She heard Jack ask what happened, and then she heard laughing. Evil, dark laughter. Kimiko wailed, feeling tears welling up in her blindfolded eyes, "MY HANDS! WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"Hope you enjoyed your hot coals!" shouted a manically happy sounding voice. Kimiko sobbed, tears soaking into the kerchief and making it stick to her cheeks. She wanted to collapse to the ground- her hands were burning and blistering and she couldn't do anything about it. She sobbed and wailed and screamed, begging Dashi to untie her.

She heard crunching and a loud, audible gasp. She immediately felt someone untying the ropes around her. As soon as she was released, Kimiko fell to the ground, sobbing and biting her lower lip to prevent herself from screaming again. The kerchief was removed from her face, and Kimiko looked up into the face of Omi. She was confused- Omi wasn't even on her team. Why'd he- she screamed again. She couldn't deal with the pain in her hands- it was unbearable.

Dashi shouted out to the woods. "Everyone come back! Team Heylin has been forced to retire early due to traumatic injury!"

The kids all came back, at first seeming annoyed, but once Kimiko's team saw her red, blistering, bleeding hands, none of them cared. Raimundo and LeMime ran to her side, Raimundo asking if she was okay, LeMime quickly running off into the temple. Her team gathered around her.

"What happened?" Ashley asked, looking at her hands in horror.

Kimiko spat back absolutely viciously, "**Somebody poured hot coals onto my fucking hands! What do you **_**think**_** happened**?" Ashley stepped back, obviously afraid. Kimiko was still crying, but not as loudly now as before.

LeMime came back with two buckets of ice water and he quickly took Kimiko's wrists and dunked them in. Kimiko cringed at first, but the relief quickly came and she sighed so loudly it was almost like her lungs had just expressed all the relief she had ever felt in her entire life.

"Thanks," she said to him with a small, weak smile. LeMime nodded and let Raimundo comfort her. LeMime turned to scowl at the Xiaolin team, and soon he was joined by everyone else on team Heylin. No one knew who the culprit was- Kimiko's guess was either Hannibal or Wuya. Or maybe Vlad…

Dashi walked over to the two teams and he said with a smile, "Well, it looks like you've all gathered some pretty good loot. Useful in this next Showdown." Raimundo spat about how Kimiko was injured and Dashi still expected a 'bleeping' Showdown, but Dashi went on. "Because of what you found, you're allowed to use any of it in the Showdown. Kinda wishing you didn't dump those coals now, huh Xiaolins?"

Team Xiaolin scowled angrily, Chase grinned- they had saved theirs. Kimiko was having a hard time breathing as it was, so no one wanted her to be the one doing the Showdown.

"The two lucky competitors for today are Ashley and Vlad…!" Dashi announced. Everyone on team Heylin sighed happily at not hearing Kimiko's name- well, all except Ashley. "You're task is going to be a race to the top of the mountain," Dashi said, pointing," You can take all of what you and your team found and use it to try and stop the other from reaching the top first."

He led the teams over to the start and shouted, "Gong Yi Tempai!" Ashley and Vlad took off running, their teams respectively cheering them on. Vlad had the lead initially, but he fumbled through his items, trying to figure out what to do with everything and Ashley got ahead of him.

She turned around and shouted, "This is for giving my teammate a handicap!" and Ashley threw the bowl full of burning hot coals at Vlad, as hard as she possibly could. Vlad screamed and fell to the ground, barely dodging the coals. Ashley kept running, as fast as she could. She didn't use anything else, she just ran as fast as her nimble legs would carry her. Vlad was always right on her tail, but unfortunately for him she beat him to the top.

"Alright, well, it looks like Team Xiaolin will be sending one of their own packing!" Dashi said, looking all-too pleased.

A Confessional cut across at this moment. Kimiko again, still with buckets. "Who would I vote for if I could tonight?" she scowled darkly, "I'd vote for whoever the jerk was that burned my hands. I'll find out, and when I do, they'll wish they'd never been born…"

Dashi was sitting with Team Xiaolin, smiling smugly while the rest of them sat looking disappointed and angry. "Okay, let's start," Dashi said, clapping, "I'll tell you who can rest easy tonight, because you won't be going home. The name I do not call is the teammate that will be going home tonight." He paused to look at everyone before going on. "Wuya, Clay, you're both safe. You can sleep well tonight," the two of them looked relieved, "Hannibal, Omi, you both are also safe." Grinning at Jack and Vlad, Dashi waited far too long before he spoke next. "And the last of you who can sleep peacefully tonight is…Jack. Vlad, that means your time here is up."

Vlad sighed, went to his room to pack, and walked out the front gate of the temple.

A confessional cut across. Chase… "Of course Vlad will be missed. He won't live out his promise to sabotage his team any further, unfortunately… And now I have no guilt about smearing his name in the dirt…" He grinned devilishly before the confessional cut out.

Kimiko was sitting with Raimundo, her hands still in the ice buckets. Chase slowly approached them and neither one of them looked too happy about it. "Kimiko," he said calmly, "Could I talk to you alone for a moment?"

She nodded to Raimundo and he walked away. Chase sat where he had been and Kimiko grumbled, "Make this fast…"

Chase sighed and said softly, "I'm terribly sorry about what happened to you today. If I had been able to stop it, I would have…"

"Oh, yeah, okay," she scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"And that's why I think you should know that the one who did this horrible thing to you won't be here to torment you anymore," he said, turning to look right at her. Kimiko blinked and stared into his eyes in confusion.

"What are you talking about…?" she asked in a whisper.

"Vlad…" Chase whispered ever so quietly, "Jack told me he recognized the voice of whoever had talked to you. He said it was Vlad's laugh… He was voted off tonight, you don't have to worry about ever getting hurt like that again…"

Kimiko swallowed. Vlad? Sure he had seemed dark, but he had seemed too stupid to think of hurting her like that. But as she looked at Chase, she became convinced that it had to be true. Why else would Vlad be voted off? They knew he couldn't be trusted.

Kimiko swallowed, her face hardening in determination. "Thank you for telling me, Chase… I'm glad I know who I can trust here and who I can't…" Chase smiled at her.

He took hold of one of her wrists and said gently, "Believe me, you can always trust in me. I may not always act like the kindest person, but I would never betray you… I swear it." And he kissed her wrist before walking off.

Chase was sitting in the vault, one leg propped up on the step he sat on, the other hanging down further. "Okay, so I burned my own teammate and made it seem like it was the other team. She hated me- and I needed some way to gain her trust. It was the best way I could think of. Besides, she's pretty cute when she's mad…" He was grinning at the camera and he licked his lips before it cut off.

Dashi was standing beside a burning bonfire and he chuckled happily. "Oooh-hoo! It looks like we've got a double agent in our midst! Playah, playah! This is gonna be good…! Stay tuned for next time! We've got a lot more coming up!"

**I was really surprised by all the reviews that had dirty ideas of Chase and Vlad and were they went. You guys are so naughty! Although I did picture it in my head too… But, like I said, this is based off Total Drama- there has to be some evil plotting somewhere in the mix. Oh, and yes, like Dashi said- it's up to the viewers to decide who really goes. Or did I say that? Anyway, I saw a vote for Vlad. And personally, I voted for him inside too… **


	3. Betrayed

**Xiaolin TV- Chapter Three- Betrayed**

Dashi stepped into view of the camera, and, with an immense grin, he whistled loudly. Cameras switched on, and all over the temple grounds, monks holding buckets could be seen standing outside the rooms of the contestants. They all threw the icy contents of their buckets into the sleeping faces of the contestants, and instantaneously there was a chorus of screams.

Throwing the monk who dumped water on her, Wuya shrieked loudly, "WHAT THE HELL?"

Dashi's voice resonated over the temple grounds, obviously by megaphone, and he shouted, "**You said you would have preferred a bucket of water as your wake-up call, so I made it happen**!"

Wuya began cursing endlessly under her breath. Everyone else was getting up and trying to dry off, also cursing. Save for LeMime, the language in the air was incredibly colorful. Said mime was rushing into one of the restrooms, his face shielded by his hands.

Chase stepped out of his room, scowling at everything- his long black hair hanging in his eyes only added to the ominous appearance he had. He looked down the row of rooms, seeing everyone else come out in their drenched attire. Raimundo stepped out of his room and shook his shaggy brown hair dry. Chase scoffed and asked with a snigger, "Learn that from your dog, did you?"

Raimundo turned immediately and flipped him the bird before rubbing his hair with his hands. He glanced to his left, trying to see if the girls had gotten up the same way, and sure enough, he saw Ashley outside in a soaking wet cat-patterned night gown. He really wanted to see someone else, but then again…

LeMime came back out of the restroom, followed closely by a cameraman. He already had his white face paint on, and he went into his room to change into his red and white striped shirt. He waved warmly at Jack, who was drying his face and carrying eye-liner with him to the bathroom. Apparently two boys who use make-up can form an immediate bond.

Hannibal scowled at the overly happy mime and jokingly asked Chase, the boy whose room was closest to his own, "Think he's gay for Jack?"

LeMime jumped back out of his room, looking furious, but still adorably unable to be taken seriously because of his white face. LeMime raised his hand in a fist, but lowered it and went back into his room.

When Jack came back, he smiled sheepishly at Chase, waving, trying to be friendly. Chase, in response, scoffed and looked in the opposite direction. Jack was dejected at that.

A confessional cut across, it was Chase, leaning against the wall in the vault. "I'm not going to bother making friends with people who aren't of any use to me… Jack, sadly, is one of those people… He's not on my team, and he doesn't seem to be very strong."

After everyone was as dry as they were going to get and they had dressed, the kids all walked to get breakfast. Kimiko was sitting and fumbling, trying to pick up her fork, but unfortunately her hands were bandaged up pretty well. She couldn't manage to bend her fingers. Everyone else came in slowly, LeMime happily sitting beside her, producing a bouquet of flowers out of nowhere for her. Omi sat next to him, and Kimiko saw Raimundo heading to sit with her too. But, as fate would have it, his path was blocked by Chase.

"Having trouble with your utensil?" he asked, sitting across from her at the long table they all sat at. Raimundo resolved to sit on the other side of Kimiko, opposite LeMime.

Blushing out of embarrassment, Kimiko muttered, "I'll be fine…" Just as she said it, she dropped her fork for a fifth time. She cringed and inwardly cursed her clumsiness.

Raising a thick black eyebrow, Chase chuckled. "Uh-huh…" he sighed, picking up her fork and stabbing her food for her. "Open," he said calmly.

Feeling her face heat up even more so, Kimiko wasn't sure she was willing to do so. But her growling stomach told her to swallow her pride and eat. She leaned forward and closed her teeth around her food. Chase smirked when she did and chuckled, "See? Putting something from a man into your mouth isn't so hard, now is it, princess?" Her entire face blazed with embarrassment.

Raimundo jumped forward. "Hey, you sick fuck, leave 'er alone!" he spat. LeMime, however, jumped up and stopped Raimundo from hitting him. He shook his head no in silence and took one of each boy's hands, forcing them to shake hands. Raimundo flinched back, a little creeped out by the mime's actions, and went back to his food, softly muttering, "Fine" to himself.

Chase continued to feed Kimiko, not making any more dirty jokes for the remainder of breakfast. Once everyone had finished, the remaining contestants went outside and lined up for Dashi.

Said yellow-headed man grinned brightly at them. "Team Heylin, congratulations once again on your victory yesterday," he said cheerfully. The Heylins all smiled, and the Xiaolins sighed in defeat. "And because you won the last Showdown, today, you'll get an advantage in whatever task I have set for you."

"BUT FIRST!" he shouted suddenly, startling Omi and Jessie, who hadn't really been paying attention. Dashi clasped his hands together and said, leaning forward earnestly, "I seem to have misplaced my beloved wife, Lissy. I need you all to go and find her."

Jessie, sitting in the vault for her first confessional spat, "WHO MISPLACES THEIR WIFE?"

"I'll give each team a map to where she usually goes. A few different locations, actually. I'm splitting the teams into smaller groups," he explained, and glancing at Raimundo who was scowling at Chase, he added with a smirk, "I hope you all can get along."

"Now, to choose who's with whom, we randomly taped your names to teddy bears hidden in your rooms. Not everyone's bear is in their own room. If you find one with your name on it, find the other person whose name will be on it and report back here. First team back earns an advantage- the shortest map!" Dashi explained, holding up an air horn, "Ready…. GO!"

Everyone sprinted back to their rooms. Kimiko squeaked when Chase was in her room. "What are you doing?" she asked, frowning at him.

Smirking, Chase replied, "Well he said our bears wouldn't be in our own rooms, right?" He then picked up a small blue teddy bear from her pillow and looked at the back of it. He grinned. "Looks like I got lucky," he hissed.

"It has your name on it?" Kimiko asked in disbelief.

"Better," Chase responded, tossing her the bear, "It has my name _and_ yours on it." Kimiko felt her face go pink and she scowled at him. "Looks like I'm paired with the prettiest princess here," he said, linking arms with her and forcing her to walk out of the room.

Raimundo had run up to her, "Hey, Kimiko! Who'd you ge-" he froze when he saw Chase's arm looped with hers. And the smile on that arrogant bastard's face told him immediately that his fear was right. "You got Chase?" he asked warily.

"Yeah," Kimiko replied, smiling gently, "It would've been nice to have you as my partner, though. Maybe next time?" Chase walked back to Dashi with her, and Raimundo was left sighing sorrowfully.

Dashi smiled at his two first finishers. "Great job, you two," he said, handing them a piece of paper, "try looking here for Lissy, kay? She likes hanging out by the rock gardens…"

The two took off, off camera, and Omi and Clay ran up to Dashi, receiving their map next. Every pair began rushing up, one after the other, until Jack was left by himself. "I'm alone?" he asked, looking hurt.

"Unfortunately, we no longer have an even number, so yes, you'll be a team of one, Jack," Dashi said, handing him a map, "And since you were last, your map is the longest."

Jack trudged sadly on his chosen path. He had failed to leave an impression on Chase, and now he was left to travel alone. He kicked a rock as he walked and dragged his feet through the dirt. A cameraman followed the dejected boy, but was distracted by the nearby shouts of two people arguing. Jack noticed too, and walked over to see what the ruckus was. Hannibal and Wuya were arguing about which way they should be going, and to Jack, it looked like their map was shredded. And all at once, their arguing ended, and they started sucking face. Jack cringed and shrunk away, trying to shake the image from his mind.

"Well, there's nothing here but rocks," Kimiko muttered, looking around the rock garden she and Chase had reached.

"An excellent observation," the black haired boy grumbled, flipping a huge rock over and watching the bugs underneath scrambling to get away. He plucked a worm from the ground and held it up to Kimiko.

"Put the poor thing back," she said, putting her bandaged hands on her hips, "He's just gonna get eaten by a bird tomorrow… Let him live another day…"

Chase smirked at her. "You sound like my mom," he said before setting the worm back down in the dirt. He then turned back to her and looked her over. "I see why he likes you so much…"

"Who?" Kimiko asked, keeping her hands on her now uneven hips. She was tilting her body to the left, curious as to who Chase meant. Though she had a pretty good idea.

"Raimundo, of course," he replied nonchalantly, "He's really got it in for you… I mean, did you not see how he was staring at your ass?"

Kimiko blinked. "What?"

Chase covered his mouth and smiled nervously, "Oh, right, sorry, he made me promise not to tell you about that. And he also said not to tell you about your rack… Oops…!" Chase covered his mouth again.

"Raimundo was looking at me like that?" Kimiko asked, blushing fervently, but feeling sort of hurt that boobs and butt was all he saw in her.

"No, no, no, that just slipped out," Chase insisted, smiling at her, reaching out a hand and placing it on her shoulder, "he thinks you're very, very pretty, but he did say those were what he noticed about you first." Kimiko looked down in sorrow and swallowed back tears.

A confessional of Chase cut across, he was grinning and he said, "Goin in for the kill, baby…"

Taking her bandaged hands in his, Chase whispered, "I think you're beautiful, Kimiko. Besides your body parts…" She blushed again, but when Chase moved to kiss her, she jumped backwards, squeaking with terror.

"L-let's just get back to Dashi… Lissy's n-not here…" she stuttered, slowly turning to walk away. Chase followed suit, a satisfied smirk played across his face.

Jack came back after a while of searching, empty-handed. Not unlike everyone else who came back. "Hey, what gives?" Clay asked, frowning.

"None of us were on the path your stupid wife was at!" Jessie spat after her brother.

Dashi held up a hand. "Actually," he said, "Hannibal and Wuya _would_ have found her if they hadn't ripped their map in half. And because none of you were able to find my wife, your torture doesn't end here. Everyone, I want you to turn to your partner and I want all the boys to get on their knees." The boys were all confused, but did so. Because there were teams of both boys, there were teams of everyone on their knees. Smiling, Dashi ordered, "Now, I want the boys paired with girls to bow their heads down and let the girls stand on their backs."

"You've gotta be kidding me," Chase grumbled, lowering his head. Kimiko gingerly stepped on his back, Wuya slowly stood on Hannibal's back, Jessie climbed onto LeMime's back, and Ashley hopped onto Raimundo's. All in all they all looked ridiculous.

"Now boys, stand up, but hold onto your girls and have them sit backwards on your shoulders." This proved quite the challenge for poor LeMime, who was incredibly scrawny whereas Jessie was plump. "Now, as you can see, there are an uneven number of groups. The Xiaolins only have one. This makes the challenge even harder, but then again, it evens out."

"I want all the pairs to take the path Wuya and Hannibal had taken before they failed, with the boys running backwards and the women giving them directions. It'll be difficult for the Heylins, because they don't know any of the path to Lissy. But Wuya and Hannibal should at least have a start. So, everyone get ready…"

Dashi shouted for them to go, and Chase began running with Kimiko. Raimundo had a little difficulty with Ashley- her outfit today had a fake cat tail on it, and it kept hitting him in the face. LeMime had a horrible time even moving with Jessie on his noodle arms. Kimiko felt bad for the poor boy, because he couldn't even curse out his frustration.

"Good luck, Mime!" she shouted to him. He lifted his head, trying to peer around Jessie, and smiled. Kimiko then lost sight of them as Chase began taking them into the woods.

"Directions, princess," Chase grumbled.

"Um…" Kimiko scanned the trees, trying to figure out where they even were. "I dunno, um… Maybe left a little?" When Chase veered to the right, Kimiko squeaked, grabbed his head, and shouted, "No! MY left!"

Chase adjusted and spat, "Next time be more specific!"

"Don't yell at me!" Kimiko shouted back, "I'm trying, okay?" She heard Chase groan, and she gripped his hair in her fingers as she ducked, avoiding a branch.

"Any particular reason you're trying to scalp me?" Chase asked in a voice dripping with venom.

Kimiko released her grip with a gasp, still not able to see that she was holding his head, and she said, "Sorry!" Kimiko wondered if the other groups were having as much trouble as they were. She had to bet that poor LeMime was dead somewhere in the forest.

After arguing and running for what felt like hours, Raimundo and Ashley managed to arrive at the desired location first. Ashley found a large doll that looked like a woman. There was no one else there, so they assumed this was what they were sent to get. The two took the doll back, and Dashi called out for the others to come back.

Chase lifted Kimiko up over his head and let her slip down through his fingers before he set her on the ground. To Kimiko, the feeling could only be described as sliding down a pole without the pole. They walked back to the others, and Kimiko was happy to find that her team had won. When LeMime returned, he was still carrying Jessie- apparently she had refused to get down. He looked absolutely exhausted. Once the round girl was off his shoulders, Kimiko rushed to her new friend's side.

"Mime, your make-up's running," she whispered, pulling out a tissue and dabbing it at his sweating face. LeMime jolted upright hearing that and yanked a mirror out of his pocket to look at his face. Sure enough, his white make up was running down his neck and off his face. He looked panicked and suddenly produced a fan from his pocket, waving it vigorously at his face, drying the make-up in its place.

Dashi smiled. "Good job kiddos, you found Lissy, now I can throw her away before my girlfriend finds out I bought her." Everyone gave him equally horrified/disgusted looks before he continued. "Well, since the Heylins are doing so well, how 'bout I reward you guys further?"

A confessional cut across and Kimiko was sitting there, her arms folded across her chest. "A reward? Please. It should just be called a punishment…"

"Tonight, all you wonderful winners are going on a dinner date. That means the entire Heylin team gets to have a fancy dinner. For now, Xiaolins, you can rest easy. Without a Showdown, no one goes home. You're all safe for today."

Everyone seemed relieved to hear that. The team of Heylins went to their dinner, everyone flirting with each other for some weird reason. Kimiko had noticed that LeMime had run off before dinner started, but when he came with renewed make-up, it made sense. Kimiko had to admit, the fact that he kept producing boxes of chocolates out of nowhere kept the make-up thought out of her mind.

Ashley flirted with Raimundo for a good long while, but once she got the memo that he wasn't interested, she gave up and turned to Chase. But Chase was currently staring at Kimiko. And his stares had not gone unnoticed. He was receiving death glares from Raimundo.

Kimiko looked at him warily and asked, "What?"

"Oh, nothing," he replied, smiling, "I just noticed how pretty you look in candlelight…"

Her face darkened with a blush and Kimiko quickly looked away. LeMime was frowning at Chase at this point, and he went so far as to get up and leave. Kimiko blinked and quickly followed him.

"Mime?" she whispered his…er…name… and put a hand on the silent boy's shoulder. LeMime turned and looked at her, his eyes reading nothing but sorrow. "What's wrong?" she asked, trying to understand the boy who refused to speak. He pointed into the room where they had been just eating.

Glancing back, Kimiko could plainly see Chase in her line of sight. She turned back to LeMime and asked, "Chase?" He nodded. "Why's he upsetting you? What'd he do?" she asked, lost for explanation from her quiet friend. Speech was such a barrier here. If he could talk she could get what he was trying to convey so much easier.

LeMime took her hands in his and held them up in front of her eyes. She pulled them back down, saying, "Mime, you're not answering me…" He just grabbed her hands again and shook them a little in her face, pointing with one hand back to Chase. Slowly the message clicked in her head.

"Chase did this to my hands?" Kimiko breathed, looking horrified. LeMime nodded solemnly. "H-how do you know?" Kimiko asked warily, not wanting to believe that she had trusted the boy who had hurt her.

His facial features hardening, LeMime pulled Kimiko to the door the Shen Gong Wu Vault Confessional. He motioned to the door and made his hands look like they were talking. Kimiko swallowed in fear and disbelief. "You heard him saying it in here?" LeMime nodded.

Blinking back tears, Kimiko figured it had to be true. When you don't talk at all, you get really good at listening. LeMime must've heard everything that went on in this terrible place. Kimiko inhaled. "Oh God, I've been running around with the person who burned my hands… And he LIED to me about it!" she was trying to shout, but her voice was trembling with each word.

She broke into tears, feeling so betrayed. LeMime quickly embraced her, holding the sobbing girl close to his chest until she calmed down. "LeMime," she whispered. He looked down at her expectantly and waited. "Thank you… You're a wonderful friend… And a really, really good listener…"

He smiled and motioned his hands out beside him, basically saying, "What did you expect?" Kimiko smiled at him.

"I'm really glad I met you," she said, giving him another hug before heading off to her room.

LeMime stared after her, clutching a fist close to his heart. He watched until she disappeared and sighed longingly. No words were needed to express his feelings. None would be able to anyhow.

The brown haired Raimundo was sitting in the confessional, rubbing his head. "Okay, so, let me get this straight… Chase likes Kimiko… **I** like Kimiko… _LeMime_ likes Kimiko…?" rubbing his temple, he grumbled, "Is there a fourth side to this love rhombus?" He groaned and ran his hands over his eyes. "I thought maybe getting Kimiko to like me would be easy… But this is ridiculous!"

Dashi laughed, spinning in his swivel chair with his doll. "Lots of tension this time around, huh? Looks like poor Kimiko's caught in a love twister, and she's got no Aunty Em to save her from it! Who will be voted out next time? How will Kimiko react the next time she sees Chase? Will Chase live to see another day? What's up with the Mime and make-up? All these questions and more will be answered next time! Stay tuned!"

**Saw lots of votes for Hannibal. I agreed… But, we only have 9 left and there has to be a little bit more drama. Maybe next time, huh?**


	4. Baldoin

**Xiaolin TV- Episode 4- Baldoin**

**Did I say there were 9 last time and not an even number? Woops…**

Dashi entered the view of the camera, holding a tiny blue bird in his hand. The tiny bird chirped sweetly and fluttered its wings a few times as Dashi patted its head with two fingers. Smiling, Dashi looked to the camera and cooed, "I just love mornings, don't you…?" And almost as soon as he had said it, the sudden sound of an alarm going off out of nowhere erupted and killed the morning's beautiful bird chirpings. His tiny blue bird jolted and flew away as quick as it could go, and the sounds of his unhappy contestants shouting began to build into the already loud cacophony.

Every single one of the teenagers rushed out to where Dashi stood, all still in their nighttime clothes- Ashley had footy pajamas that looked like a cat suit, Hannibal had red sweat pants and no shirt, Clay had a stained white tang top and blue shorts, Omi had silky red robes, Kimiko had a short pink nightgown, as did Wuya except hers was purple, Jessie had a bra and female boxers on, Chase had baggy black pants and a black tang top, Jack had a red tang top and pale blue boxers, and Raimundo had green shorts but no shirt. LeMime, oddly enough, was nowhere to be found. Several of the skimpily clad teens had their ears covered by their hands, others were trying to bury their heads into their shoulders, and Omi was trying to pull his robes up into his ears as earplugs.

"WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU?" Jessie shouted over the alarm. Dashi only smiled and hit a button, silencing the harsh screeching sound.

LeMime ran out of the Temple just afterwards, already wearing his face-paint, but still in his pajamas. Red-striped boxers and a white-T-shirt. Dashi nodded to the boy, who pretended to fall backwards onto a bed and pass out. Kimiko, in response, giggled at him and patted him on the stomach.

"Morning, my little sunshines!" Dashi said with a grin. "Sleep well?" His question earned him many annoyed groans from the others. He then walked along the line of the teenagers, smirking occasionally at the more odd outfits they were wearing. He completely stopped at Ashley and her cat suit pajamas.

"Well, seeing as how none of you are dressed for the occasion, why don't we start off the day on a strong note?" he spoke, still looking at Ashley's cat suit. Almost immediately someone cursed, though who it was no one was sure… "To start off today, I'm having us all do a swimming search and rescue mission. And a few of you will volunteer to be the ones being rescued."

"What exactly does that mean?" Jack asked, looking at Dashi nervously.

With a grin, Dashi answered, "Why don't you all follow me?"

A confessional cut across of Hannibal sitting in the vault, picking seaweed out of his hair. He grumbled as he accidentally tore a few strands out with the green plant, and he said, "This was so stupid…"

Dashi led his teenage contestants to a large, dark blue lake. Standing at the banks, Dashi turned around and began to explain. "See, those of you who volunteer to be rescued will be tied to wooden poles at the bottom of the lake with a limited supply of oxygen and-"

He was cut off by Raimundo shouting, "LIMITED OXYGEN! What are you NUTS? We could DROWN!"

"Yeah, this doesn't seem mighty safe," Clay commented in correspondence. Soon everyone was muttering about this challenge.

Dashi shut them up by blowing off an air horn. Once the screaming had subsided, he then said, "And your teammates will have to take turns to swim to the bottom and find and untie you. It's a physically trying challenge. Each of the damsels, as I like to call them, will have an oxygen supply for an hour or less. Depending on how much air I felt like putting into each tank." In response to that Omi shouted loudly and began clinging to Kimiko with terror. Dashi only smiled at that.

"Now then, who volunteers to be a damsel?" he asked, grinning widely. As expected, no one moved a muscle. "Nobody?" he spoke with a smile, "Alright then, I'll pick for you. LeMime, and Clay. And just for good measure, let's throw in Omi and Ashley too." Said selected victims immediately began protesting and trying to run away, but were captured by security staff who had been hiding off screen.

"To make it fair, all other members of their teams must turn away and wait until I tell you to start looking for your teammates," he said, forcibly turning Chase and Raimundo around, both of whom were refusing to listen to him. After what felt like hours, he finally told the teams to turn around and he said calmly, "Okay, they've all been tied down. To start, let's just have one at a time go down to find them. Once they come back up you can send two, then three, and so on."

On the signal to start, Chase jumped straight into the water- their team determining that he would be the best choice to start, because apparently he was a really good swimmer and could hold his breath the longest. Kimiko hadn't spoken a word during that conversation… The other team had chosen Hannibal to go first.

After a very short while, Hannibal came back up without any news whatsoever. The Xiaolins then sent Wuya and Jack down together. While the Heylins waited for Chase to resurface. Kimiko grumbled and picked at grass, trying to keep her legs covered as much as she could, while Raimundo sat and stared at her with a goofy grin on his face. Chase came back up in a large splash, holding onto Ashley.

He pulled the shivering girl onto the grass, and she immediately began complaining about her pajamas getting ruined. Jessie came to her side and patted her on the back, telling her she looked like a drowned cat.

Raimundo hurried over to Chase and asked, "Where's LeMime?"

Gasping, Chase replied, "Still down there, but I saw vaguely where he was… To the left a little, tied up…" After hearing that, Raimundo immediately jumped into the water, not even waiting for anyone else to join him.

Kimiko got up to head after him, but was stopped by Ashley, who was asking her to go and get her a towel. She wouldn't take no for an answer, but Kimiko was really more concerned with helping LeMime. Jessie finally said she'd go and swim around for him while she got the towels.

Dashi wouldn't let her at first, but after hearing Ashley whining, he gave up and told her where to get them. Jack and Wuya swam back up with Omi while she was gone, and the poor kid looked like he'd be scarred for life.

Kimiko literally threw the towel in Ashley's face when she came back, shouting, "HERE'S your stupid towel!" She then gave the other towel to Omi, who quickly curled into it in a fetal position.

"No towel for me princess?" Chase asked, smirking at her.

Scowling, Kimiko spat back, "Why should I give YOU a towel?"

"We're on the same team, aren't we?" he replied, grinning at her and getting to his feet. He approached her, reaching out a damp hand.

Kimiko swatted at his hand, telling him not to touch her. Chase, in response, grinned and wrapped his still dripping arms around her. "Let go of me, you jerk!" she spat, trying to get him away from her.

"Why would I do that?" he asked, nuzzling her head with his sopping wet hair, "You wouldn't bring me a towel, so I'll just use you to dry myself off…"

"Let go!" she spat, shoving him repeatedly. Chase, though, just wouldn't let go of her, and it was causing a lot of giggles from Ashley, Omi, and Jack.

Chase continued nuzzling her and getting her soaking wet, so much to the point that her hair was starting to drip water. When Raimundo finally came back up, Kimiko took it as a blessing and an excuse to finally make Chase leave her alone. Jessie came up seconds after he did, so Kimiko was by herself at first. Chase joined her in swimming to find LeMime, however, when Ashley refused to move.

While she was underwater, Kimiko saw Jack swimming in circles, trying to find Clay. Chase nudged her and pointed in one direction- she assumed LeMime had to be that way. And after swimming not very far, they found the poor boy tied to an immense wooden stake. His oxygen tank had gotten tangled around his head, and it looked like his face was turning blue.

It took a while, but eventually her prune fingers were able to undo the knots tying him to the pole, and she and Chase began dragging him back to the surface. The oxygen tank wasn't coming untangled no matter what they tried, so they waited until they got back to the surface.

Hauling his practically lifeless body on shore, Dashi signaled that the Xiaolins had won. Kimiko blinked, looked up, and saw that Clay was already back and wrapped in a towel. Jack had done pretty well for himself!

Looking at LeMime, Kimiko smiled and uncoiled the hose of the tank from his face. All of his face paint had been washed off. Kimiko blinked a couple of times when she looked at him. Did the oxygen tank leave that mark?

Slowly reaching down to touch his face, LeMime stopped Kimiko dead in her tracks and jolted upright. Chase flinched a little upon seeing his face. "Dude, what the hell happened to you?" he asked, looking disgusted.

LeMime looked at him curiously before touching his face with realization. As soon as he pulled his hands away without seeing any white on his fingertips, LeMime jumped to his feet and the look on his face could only be described as horrified. The poor kid started running off, but was caught by the throat by a staff member.

"Not so fast, Mime," Dashi said with a malicious smirk, "you've still got a Showdown to go through…" The boy stopped struggling with the security member and was let go. He hid his face in his hands and slowly returned to his team.

Raimundo stepped away from him as he got closer, and Jessie asked, "Is it contagious?" LeMime swallowed audibly and turned his back on them, shivering with silent sobs. Kimiko placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, but it didn't seem to do much. He just peeked at her through his fingers and turned away again.

"Hey, it's okay," she whispered just before Dashi ruined the moment of kindness by shouting at them.

"Since the Xiaolins won this challenge, they get an advantage in the Showdown! And the Showdown today is to capture the nurse shark in the tank full of great whites!" he led the teens to a gigantic glass tank full of squirming gilled killers. It was impossible to see through the sea of them, let alone discern which was the nurse shark. They were packed in there so tight…!

"Alright, our two lucky contestants are LeMime and Hannibal!" Dashi shouted, eagerly grabbing hold of poor LeMime. The silent boy tried desperately to get away from him, but was unsuccessful.

Dashi shouted go and tossed the poor boy into the tank while Hannibal hopped in. The remaining members of the two teams sat and watched, waiting and hoping.

"Did you see his face?" Ashley whispered to Jessie.

"I know, it was gross!" she said back.

Kimiko spun her head around to glare at them. She spat, "Be nice to him! It's not his fault!"

"Yeah, but Kim, he was hiding that from us, how do we know we can trust him?" Raimundo asked, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I know I can trust him!" she shouted, pulling his hand away.

"And how's that, princess? You speak telepathically with him? How can you trust someone who never talks?" Chase asked, frowning at her.

Finally Kimiko couldn't take it. "How can ANYONE trust YOU? You never STOP talking! And all you ever SAY is LIES!" she shouted. Jumping to her feet, stomping angrily, she shouted, "LeMime is my FRIEND! And he told me that YOU were the one who burned my hands! YOU LIED TO ME! AND I TRUSTED YOU!"

Chase scoffed. "How'd he tell you? He can't talk."

Kimiko frowned at him. Her hands had healed in the past few days, so she couldn't show him the way he had, but she explained. "When my hands were bandaged he held them up to my face and pointed at you. He took me to the vault and pointed down there, saying he heard you admit it in the confessionals! YOU BURNED MY HANDS!"

Now Chase looked scared. And now they all knew his guilt. Kimiko was absolutely seething at him, Ashley was staring in shocked disgust, Raimundo looked ready to kill him, and Jack looked heartbroken over with the eavesdropping Xiaolins.

Gritting her teeth, Kimiko growled, "I hope we lose this challenge, because I'm going to be sure you get voted off in a flaming pit of coals."

And almost immediately after she said that, LeMime emerged from the tank, clutching a wriggling brown shark in his hands. Everyone turned to look at him, and at first, nobody made a move. But seeing as how they won, the Heylins had to be happy. Chase definitely was.

The silent boy dropped the shark and then hurried away into the Temple- completely ignoring Dashi, who was trying to continue the show by saying the Xiaolins would have to vote someone off. Kimiko ignored him as well, turning away from Chase and rushing after her quiet friend.

He was sitting by himself in the gardens, hiding his face in his hands, and obviously was crying. Kimiko slowly walked over to him and she whispered, "Hey…" He looked up quickly, surprised to hear someone, but once he saw her, he quickly hid his face again. If he could speak, he'd be telling her to go away.

She sat next to him and she asked calmly, "Is it a birthmark?" He shook his head, still buried in his palms. Frowning, she thought some more. "Alright, then did you get burned?" He lifted his face slightly and nodded.

"How'd it happen?" she asked, trying to be as quiet as possible. He didn't make any attempt to respond, he just sat there with his head in his hands.

Pouting, Kimiko asked, "Was it a childhood accident?" He nodded. "Did you try to swallow fire or something?"

LeMime sighed and sat up. He looked her straight in the eye and lifted the base of his shirt, revealing more of the snaking, red, blistered, scarred flesh to her. She swallowed upon seeing it, but she made no other reaction. She looked back into the face of her burned friend and smiled gently.

"So you've got battle damage… Is this why you can't talk?" she whispered. He shook his head no and pretended to cuddle a baby close to his chest. So he was born a mute. She nodded. "Well, even though you look like a pair of leather boots, I think it suits you." He looked at her, his face caught in a mix of a smile and sorrow. She nudged him and said, "Gives you a deeper backstory than just being a mime. Now… Now you're… you're like…" she motioned out with her arms like she was slicing the air with a karate chop, "You're like… Scarface the Mime or something."

His face softened. LeMime smiled at her. Kimiko asked gently, "LeMime isn't your real name is it?" He shifted his shoulders back and forth. "Okay…. So then what _is_ your name…?"

He got up, went and got paper and a pencil, and began writing. His handwriting was curly, graceful, and outwardly very feminine. He handed it to her. "Baldoin LeMime… Oh, so LeMime is your last name?" He nodded to her question with a smile. She looked back at it and asked, "What's Baldoin mean anyway?" He took the paper and wrote two words. "Brave friend"

She looked at the two words and smiled. "It suits you really well…" He blushed and made a few motions like he was jousting with a sword. She just smiled at him. "You sure it doesn't mean silly friend? Cuz I think that'd suit you even better," she teased. LeMime smirked at her and rolled his eyes.

Without his make-up, Kimiko finally noticed that his eyes weren't black. They had always seemed it compared to the stark white face paint. But he actually had dark brown eyes. She was a little surprised by that. And even though his face was scarred, he wasn't terrible to look at. Especially since he was so nice.

Kimiko leaned her head against his shoulder absently and muttered, "Next time you should just tell me all of this stuff… You're a good friend… The best I've met in a while…"

LeMime looked at her and smiled, letting his head rest on top of hers.

A confessional scraped into the moment. Raimundo was sitting in the vault, just looking at the camera. He looked sad. Terribly sad. But he didn't speak. He just sat there.

Dashi grumbled angrily under his breath. "Love triangle… Stupid… Nobody cared who got voted off… Teenagers…" He looked at the camera and said, "The Xiaolins voted off Hannibal, but you all care more about the teenage love, right…? Stupid… Rassum frassum…" He stomped off, cursing under his breath.


End file.
